Behind The Scene 'Racoon's Angel'
by Neko Kite
Summary: Behind The Scene dari Racoon's Angel. . . WARNING : tidak jelas ! Humor GARING ! OOC ! lama apdet ! etc. . Don't Like Don't Read !


A/N : ini bukan seri Racoon's Angel yang biasa ya. . .^_^ ini BEHIND THE SCENE XP hehe. .*author di sorakin kenceng-kenceng karena lemon nya tak kunjung kelarrrr*

Yupz,HAPPY READING ^_^

**My Fict in Screenplays fandom. .  
Disclaimer : and YW Ent. ( Ent. Kangin ^0^) .Indonesia dikit :p  
WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!  
Pairing : ALL PAIRING !**

**A SUPER JUNIOR fict. . .  
BEHIND THE SCENE of Racoon's Angel 0 (before RA)  
By : Neko  
**

Depan kamar dorm Super Junior , Neko KiTe a.k.a Neko akan mengajak semua member suju untuk menjadi korban sebuah fanfic abal , cekidoooot ! *?*

Neko : "hi ! aku Neko KiTe !"

Chii (as Kameramen :p) : "bego ! kuping gue pengeng !"

Neko : "mian!mian ! habis aku tegang ! di depan dorm suju ! KYAAA!"

Chii : "sono cepet ah masuk ! ga usah ber lete-lete !"

Neko : "bertele-tele. . ."

Chii : "a. .iya ! itu maksud ku !" ngeles.

Neko : *tok *tok* "misi. . ."

*pintu di buka..*

Kangin : "berisik ! tau gak seh gue lagi ape ? !" *muka acak-acakan + bau bawang*

Neko : "a. .ano. .emang lagi ngapain toh mas ?"

Kangin : "noh ! liat anak-anak gue pada minta makan ! gue sama Teukie-hyung yang repot !"

*di dalam dorm*

Eunhyuk : "Teukie-hyung ! masakan nya gosoooooong !"

Sungmin : "Hyuk ! aku takut !" Sungmin jingkrak-jingkrak ga jelas.

Leeteuk : "oh mai gat ! Kangin-aaaaaaaaaaaah !" Teukie nangis-nangis.

Kangin : "udah masuk aja cepet ! duduk yang manis ! jangan kayak si Donghae , Eunhyuk ,Sungmin! bikin keributan mulu ! bisa nya Cuma berantakin dorm !"

Leeteuk : "Kangin-ah !"

Kangin : "iyaaa..tunggu sayang !" Kangin langsung bantuin Leeteuk masak.

Akhir nya aku dan Chii masuk ke dalem.

Neko : "buset dah nih oppa satu bawel amat yak,misi. .annyeong haseyoo. ." nyapa manusia-manusia di dalam.

Kibum : "…." Diem aja, seolah berkata. . 'nambah lagi satu pengganggu. .'

Neko : *natap Kibum* "ape lo ?"

Kibum : "nggak. ." dengan tampang kecut .

Neko : "rawr!"

Kibum : "iya deh gue jujur . .**nambah lagi satu pengganggu**"

Neko : "…." *panas*

Eh ? ada yang megang-megang tangan gue ?

Siwon : "oh. .ladies, welcome to Super Junior Sweet Dorm. ." dia mencium tangan ku.

Neko : "ah iya. .*blush*" 'apaan yang sweet sih ? jelas-jelas berisik gini !'

Hangeng : *bawa kamus* "a. .apa tujuan mu kemari oppa ?"

Neko : "hah ? oppa ? hoi ! pake kamus gituan pulak ! pakai gugel translet dong !" *nunjukin hape yang udah ada save page .com*

Hangeng : "oh, baiklah , soal nya kata Heechul aku belajar sama dia aja , ga butuh yang nama nya website. . ." *ngeloyor sambil buka google trans di hape nya.*

Neko : "si Heechul pengen PDKT atau ngajarin ajaran hangul sesat tuh ? kayak nya ngga redho bener Hangeng belajar sama yang laen. ."

Chii : "dua-dua nya. . ."

Aku dan Chii duduk di sofa ruang TV , ada Kyuhyun lagi main PS3 sama Donghae . PS3 . . 'Naruto Shippuden 3?'

Kyuhyun : "AH ! DONGHAE-hyung!JANGAN PAKE NARUTO KYUBI ! kau curang ! curang !" Kyuhyun langsung banting stik PS sambil ngambek gaje ke Donghae.

Donghae : "salah mu ! ngasih cheat all character ! bweeeek !"

Neko + Chii : *swetdrop*

*tiba-tiba Heechul dateng*

Heechul : "Hannie ! sini belajar hangul sama aku !"

Hangeng : "tidak usah Heenim , aku sudah punya website bagus untuk belajar Hangul. ."

Heechul : 'jangan-jangan dia udah tau tentang. .'

Hangeng : ".com"

Heechul : "siapa yang ngasih tau ?Waso ! gue jadi ga bisa deket-deket Hannie !"

Chii : "perasaan gue nggak enak. . "

Hangeng : "dia. ." dengan polos nya nunjuk aku.

Heechul : "oh. .jadi. . ."

Neko : 'hee? Gi. .gila ! DEVIL AURA ! kabur !'

Untung nya ada Leeteuk yang menyelamatkan kita.

Leeteuk : "sini semua ! nasi goreng kita udah jadi. . .! "

Heechul : "ah ? benarkah ? tunggu dulu ya. ." *BUK !* Neko di tonjok. .

Neko : "ga SOPAN !" *ngerengek*

Heechul : *ga peduli, langsung ngeloyor ke meja makan. .*

Gue dan Chii tetap duduk di sofa , membiarkan anak Suju pada sarapan. Tiba-tiba Kangin ngebawain makanan.

Kangin : "nih , di makan ya. ." *langsung kabur lagi ke meja makan*

Neko : "haha. .tau aja aku lagi laper. .ng ? WHAT THE F*CK !" pasrah aja dah di kasih nasi goreng gosong.

Neko : "kampret ! yaudah deh makan aja kualat lo!" *makan dengan ngambek + efek api berkobar*

Chii : "untung gue jadi Kameramen. ."

Neko : "ha? Ramen ?"

Chii : "babo~"

SELESAI MAKAN.

Semua kumpul di ruang TV.

Leeteuk : "sebener nya situ mau ngapain ke sini ?"

Neko : "ehem. . " sok .

Hangeng : "nih. ." ngasih obat konidin.

Neko : "apa nih ? eh , gue ga batuk !"

Heechul : "heh ! disini ga terima tamu kasar !" slogan : "nyakitin Hangeng ? NEH !*tangan di gepal. .*"

Neko : ". . . ..ehm, sebenar nya gini . .saya mau bikin fanfiction . . ."

Siwon : "tentang pairing Suju ?"

Neko : "benar. . ." 1 aksen marah.

Donghae : "aku sama siapa ?"

Eunhyuk : "aku ? sama Minnie dong !"

Sungmin : "aku sama Hyuk dong !bocen sama Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun : "sama siapa aja aku mah. . . gimana kalo sama Wookie ?" *tatapan menggoda ke Ryeowook*

Ryeowook : "ung. .Yesung. . –hyung ? !" *blush*

Yesung : *DEVIL SMIRK* "WOOKIE SAMA GUEEE!" narik Ryeowook jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Neko : *ga tahan* "OI ! DENGERIN OI !" 10 aksen marah.

Kangin : "sabar-sabar. . ." meluk Leeteuk yang merinding setengah hidup.

Neko : "maka nya jangan bikin marah ! groa !"

Chii : "nih !" *ngasih lap*

Neko : "gini lho ! saya nih mau bikin Fanfiction ! iye ! tentang couple SJ. .! nih liat dulu cast couple, dan keterangan chapter nya dulu !" ngasih kertas , masih marah-marah. 

Eunhyuk : "aku saja yang bacakan. . ehem. ."

Hangeng : "nih. . ." *ngasih konidin*.

Eunhyuk : "ga usah –hyung. . ." *sok lembut*

Eunhyuk : "Racoon's Angel , pemeran utama pairing , KangTeuk , SiHanChul, HyukMin , KiHae , YeWook , tanda kurung bisa juga KyuYeWook , Shindong nganggur , alur cerita , chapter 1-6 + chapter 8 KangTeuk , WARNING : ada lemon , chap 7 YeMin , apaan nih ? chapter 8 slight SiHanChul lemon. .astaga ! pervy nya nih author. .ga sadar author udah panas. chapter 9 masih di pikirkan.. dan di bawah nya suruh tanda tangan 13 member ."

Shindong : "ngomong-ngomong bayaran nya berapa nih ?"

Neko : "rumah aye !"

ALL MEMBER : "HAH ! SERIUS !"

Neko : "sumpah deh ! mau kan ? rumah saya diperumahan Depok itu lho... . " *apa hubungan nya sama Korea coba ?*

Heechul : *money EYE* "YOSH ! SEMUA TANDA TANGAN ! Leeteuk ! cepetan ! Hannie ! Siwonnie !" ngambil kertas dengan kasar dari Hyuk.

Neko : "kalian. .mau ber adegan Lemon di depan saya ?"

SiHanChul + KangTeuk : "mau-mau aja. .demi RUMAH !"

Neko : "couple-couple MATRE. ."

*selesai all member tanda tangan*

Neko : "kekeke~! Lumayan bisa liat Lemon langsung. . . .kamsa hamnida yaaa. . .mohon bantuan nya. .terutama yang main Lemon. . ." *muka pervy banget !*

Komentar dari para pairing :

HyukMin

Eunhyuk : "Minnie mau lemon ?"

Sungmin : "nggak mau ! belum menikah. . "*malu-malu*

KRY. .

Yesung : "Ryeowookie, gimana nih ?"

Ryeowook : "apa ?"

Yesung : *nunjukin script chapter 7*"hiks. . .hiks. ."

Ryeowook : "hehe. .tenang –hyung. .aku tidak apa-apa. ."

Yesung : "ne ? jinja ?"

Ryeowook : "kan aku masih ada Kyuhyun . ." *menjawab dengan santai*

Yesung : "AKU NGAMBEK ! yaudah ! AKU MASIH PUNYA TTANGKOMA ! " *maborrr*

Kyuhyun : "yo wess, sama aku aja ya Ryeowook-hyung. . ."

Ryeowook : "biarin HYUNG ! WOOKIE JUGA MARAH !sama KYUHYUN AJA !WEEEEK !" *melet*

KangTeuk. . .

Kangin : "hyung gapapa nih ? adegan extreme nih. .2 chapter pula.. " *nunjukin script Lemon*

Leeteuk : "nggak apa-apa deh, asal sama Kangin-ah , lumayan latihan . . *what the hell ?* jangan kasar-kasar nanti ya Kangin-ah , aku juga takut . . tapi. . DEMI RUMAH !"

Kangin : *swetdrop* "apadah –hyung. . .sama saja kayak Heechul-hyung. .matre nya sama. .untung aku udah ngga matre. .*bangga*" masa ? -_-

SiHanChul.

Siwon : "hyung. . hyung . .HYUNG !"

Heechul : "apa seh ?"

Siwon : "gimana nih ? aku belum pengalaman , aku gak bisa niru-niru kayak film BF gitu –hyung . ."

Hangeng : "他说，良好的行 事. " *tran : katanya jago acting. . .* XP

Siwon : "ta. .tapi-hyung.."

Heechul : "tenang. .nanti aku sama HanHan ajarin. . "

Siwon : "lho ? kalian. . "

Hangeng : ".*始源晚，当你不 忙着拍摄我们oh my lady. . 。piri-piri . .*" *Trans: Siwon telat , saat kau sibuk shooting ohmylady kita kan..*

Heechul : "iya ! oh my lady !" Cuma ngerti Oh my lady nya doang. .

Siwon : "CURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG !" *ngambek guling-guling*

KiHae

Kibum : "hyung. .kenapa ? lesu banget. ."

Donghae : "memory card ku di ilangin Kyuhyun. . ."

Kibum : "nih anak ngga ada nyambung-nyambung nya sama cerita. ."

Sekian pendapat dari para couple member.

Shindong : "jadi kapan kerja nya ?"

Neko : "kalo saya udah mood nulis BEHIND THE SCENE 1. ."

ALL MEMBER : *swetdrop*

Chii : "yaudah, eh cepetan napa ! gue risih di sini ! cepet pulang !"

Neko : "yaudah. .kita pulang dulu ya!mohon bantuan nya. .ANNYEONG ! .CHU~! 3"

ALL MEMBER : *merinding + muntah jamaah.*

============END BEHIND THE SCENE CHAPTER 0=============================

A/N : "buakaakakaakka~ GAJE GAJE GAJE ! XDD . . .tak usah di RnR juga nggak apa-apa. .ini hanya BEHIND THE SCENE. . ^^. . kayak nya BEHIND THE SCENE ini bakal lama apdet. .hehe. .ini Cuma cerita selingan. .^^ *di gebukin massal ! mending ada yang baca !* "

Arigatou yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic ini ^^

Kalo garing dan tak berkualitas wajar. .

Saya bukan author hebat dan humoris. .:p

Review ? ^^


End file.
